1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin operated bicycle locking rack and more particularly pertains to a new coin operated bicycle locking rack for storing and locking a plurality of bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle racks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle racks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,787 to Cook et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,167 to Lassche; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,572 to Bernard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,538 to Ainsworth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,770 to Stephens; and U.S. Pat. No. 511,367 to Slater.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new coin operated bicycle locking rack. The inventive device includes an elongated pole having a lower end secured within a ground surface. A plurality of pulley systems are disposed within the elongated pole. Each of the pulley systems include an upper pulley and a lower pulley. The upper pulley and the lower pulley have a cable extending therearound. A plurality of bicycle braces are secured to the cables of the plurality of pulley systems. The bicycle braces support bicycles in a vertical orientation. A coin operated control panel is secured to the elongated pole. A motor is disposed in the elongated pole. The motor is in communication with the plurality of pulley systems for selectively raising or lowering the bicycle braces with respect to the elongated pole.
In these respects, the coin operated bicycle locking rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and locking a plurality of bicycles.